Three Sexy Nights
by lionkinguard
Summary: Now that she lives in the Pride Lands and is the leader of the Lion Guard, Vitani's life is great. Or is not? Follow three of Vitani's nights in her new life
1. Insomnia

INSOMNIA

**On this first night, Vitani tries to control what she feels about the king.**

The night is long in the Pride Lands, but not all animals are sleeping. A young lioness with a fringe on her head and the red Lion Guard mark on her left shoulder walks thoughtfully close to the Lake Matope.  
"I shouldn't be feeling this. But... I like to feel this."  
Vitani's life has changed a lot recently. After his mother died, Vitani left the Outlands to live in the Pride Lands, she had formed his own Lion Guard and now she have the power of the Roar of the Elders. She's happy with her new life. But there's one thing that are plague her. Since she came to live in the Pride Lands, her heart gained owner. She always tries to ignore this feeling, but it becomes difficult when she meets him every day.  
_Simba..._, Vitani sighs.  
She recalls the moment when Simba invited her to see the kingdom:  
_"Vitani. Are you busy today?"_  
_"No, your majesty."_  
_"Great. And you can call me Simba."_  
_"Oh. Ok."_  
_"Nala isn't here today. He went to train with the cubs. And Kovu and Kiara took the day to be alone. So, I want to take the opportunity to show you the whole kingdom. What do you say, Vitani?"_  
_"I say it's an excellent idea."_  
And it was a wonderful ride, which Vitani never forgot.  
_Simba..._, she sighs again, before coming to herself: _No. Vitani. Stop. This is wrong! You better go back to sleep._  
The young lioness begins to make her way back to the Pride Rock. During her walk, she remembers another moment: when she asked Simba to form her own Lion Guard.  
_"Simba. Today Rafiki told me about the history of the many Lion Guard you had. Don't you think it would be useful to have one here now?"_  
_"We already have one, Vitani."_  
_"Yes, but they're traveling. Let me form one. I know some lionesses who would make a great Guard."_  
_"Well... there are always animals that need help. Why not?"_  
_"Nice! Thank you, Simba!"_  
Vitani sighs again with a smile: _Simba..._, but come back to reality. _No! Vitani! You can't feel that! He's just your king! He has Nala, Kiara and Kion! Control yourself!_  
The young lioness realizes that she arrives at the Pride Rock and, before climbing, she stops.  
"Ok, Vitani. You can do it. You'll go back inside and go back to sleep. Don't think of anything else." She waits for a while. "Ok. Here I go."  
She wins courage and starts walking towards the cave. She can sleep there, since she's the prince's sister. Upstairs, she begins to carefully enter the cave, trying not to wake anyone. Vitani usually sleeps at the bottom of the cave, so she has to cross two couples, before reaching his resting place. She smiles when she sees her brother with Kiara, both lying side by side, Kovu with one leg hugging Kiara. _They're so sweet._, she thinks.  
She sees Nala sleeping and, right after her, is King Simba. Usually, they sleep on their stomachs or huging each other. But this time, the king and the queen have their backs turned. Vitani passes them carefully, and arrives at her resting place, lying on his stomach. However, instead of sleeping, the young lioness decides to look at Simba asleep.  
_He's really beautiful._, he thinks.  
Vitani begins to appreciate the king, looking at his entire body from top to bottom. Her eyes widen as soon as Simba stretches, allowing her to see his balls. Suddenly, Vitani feels an impulse and his body rises automatically, beginning to walk slowly towards the king at rest.  
_No. No. Vitani. Don't do that. He's the king. You will ruin your life. Don't come any closer. Stop!_  
Her mind tell her to stop, but her body doesnt hear her and she continues to walk, until she stops next to the lying lion.  
Vitani watches the royal balls closely. _I want. I need._  
Vitani slowly pulls one of Simba's legs apart without waking him. She lowers her head and slowly begins to lick the balls. Simba's hidden object begins to emerge and Vitani continues to lick the balls, until she sees the object erect.  
_Let's do this._  
Vitani leaves the balls and begins to lick the king's penis, making him let out a slight sigh. Afraid, Vitani walks away, thinking that the lion has woken up.  
_That was close._  
After seeing that everything is fine, Vitani resumes the exercise and licks Simba's cock all around. The sleeping king begins to feel the pleasure in his warming body. "Oh."  
_He's enjoying it._  
Excited, the young lioness decides to sink her mouth until she has all the adult lion's penis inside her. Slowly, she starts moving her head up and down.  
"Mmmmm..."  
"Oh."  
The king continues to feel the pleasure. Seeing that he continues with his eyes closed, Vitani decides to improve her process, now licking his cock, while continuing to go up and down her head.  
_This is so good._  
Suddenly Simba presses his teeth hard and Vitani feels his cock getting harder and harder in her mouth. She looks at the king, but he still has his eyes closed.  
_That's ok._  
The lioness continues her service and the king's body begins to move, stretching its paws. Suddenly, Vitani feels something viscous filling her mouth and frees Simba's stick, from where the rest of the product falls. Vitani decides to swallow the king's cum and licks her dirty mouth.  
"Tasty.", she whispers.  
Then, she look at the floor and see cum spreaded next to Simba, who's still resting.  
_I'm better clean this up._  
She lowers and licks the entire product. Then she look at Simba's penis, which still has some cum. Smiling, Vitani licks it again, this time, just to clean it.  
"Ah! It was amazing!"  
"It really was."  
Vitani is startled to hear the king's voice, now awake.  
"S-S-Simba?! How long have you been awake?!"  
"Time enough." Simba smiles at her and gets up. Vitani walks away to her resting place and Simba follows her. "Don't be afraid. I just want to return the favor." He comes close to Vitani.  
"S-Simba." She is a little confused.  
"So? Can you lie down?"  
"S-Sure." Vitani smiles at Simba, lying on her back on the floor. Then, she opens her hind legs to show her king the opening of her hole.  
"You have a nice entrance here." Simba smiles at her, before lowering his head in the direction of the hole. Before beginning, the king looks at the young lioness, who nods her head, giving the king permission to move forward.  
Simba begins to lick the young lioness' entrance, making her let out her first sigh of pleasure. "Yes." The king is careful to lick it all around with affection. "Simba." Then, the lion begins to lick it in the center, right at the entrance to the den. "Oh!"  
Before going any further, Simba looks at his sexy subject and asks: "Can I get in?" Vitani nods in agreement.  
Then Simba puts his tongue back in the entrance to the lioness' den. But this time, he starts to press it with his tongue, hoping to get in. This gives the young lioness a new sense of pleasure: "Oh, Simba." Despite being a little tight, Simba manages to put his tongue inside Vitani's den. "Oh!" He moves his tongue inside, wanting to explore the entire cave. "Simba!" Vitani feels her body getting hotter and hotter. "Go on!" Simba complies and continues to work inside the den, until she starts to feel something. "Simba!" Vitani can't take it anymore and releases her liquid, wetting the king's face. Simba releases his tongue from the cave and begins to lick his face to clean himself. "Oh. Sorry, Simba." The king doesn't respond and, after cleaning himself, also clears the entrance to Vitani's den. "Oh."  
"How was it?" He asks after finishing the job.  
"My best night."  
The two smile at each other, satisfied with what they have done. But, suddenly, Vitani shows a worried face.  
"What is it, Vitani?! Did I hurt you?!"  
The young lioness points behind the king.  
"What is it?!" Simba turns around and sees Nala, Kovu and Kiara with their mouths open, surprised by what they just watched. "Oops."


	2. Teaching

TEACHING

**On this night, Kovu teaches Vitani how to be a good lover.**

It's night at the Pride Lands, but not everyone is sleeping. Vitani is sitting at the tip of the Pride Rock, calmly observing the landscape. She's so focused on her thoughts that she doesn't notice a young lion sitting next to her.  
"Hello, sis."  
"Kovu! You scared me!"  
"What are you doing out here so late?"  
"Nothing special. I just needed to get some air."  
The two brothers stand for a while, watching the magnificent landscape.  
"Wow. I can't believe one day this will be mine.", Comments Kovu.  
"Technically, this is going to be Kiara's.", Vitani remembers his brother.  
"Well... I'm the prince. So, the lands will also be mine."  
"Yes. Well. But that will still take time. For now, Simba is the king and the land is his."  
"And Nala's.", Kovu smiles boldly.  
"What?"  
"Nala."  
"Yeah, sure. Nala.", Vitani rolls his eyes.  
Some more time in silence. Kovu speaks to his sister again:  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I've known you forever, Vitani. You don't fool me."  
"I already said that I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I noticed how you look at Simba. And, after what I saw last night..."  
"You didn't see anything, okay?", Vitani gets upset. But he calms down again: "Yes. Its true. I like Simba. I... love Simba. But he will never want anything to do with me. He has Nala."  
"So what was that about yesterday?"  
"I... Well... I tried to control myself, but I couldn't. And Simba... Well... He told me this morning that he has a special attraction for me. But, as he has Nala and Kiara, he just wants to use me to fulfill his desires when he needs to."  
"And you don't care about that?!"  
"I just want to be with Simba. Of course, I would like to be his mate, but this is a start, isn't it? Perhaps one day I will become his new queen."  
"I see.", Kovu pauses for a while, before asking, "Have you had sex?"  
"Kovu! What a question!"  
"I'm just curious. You both seemed to be enjoying it yesterday."  
"No, Kovu. We didn't have sex. We just proved ourselves. Now: do you mind changing the subject?"  
"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"  
"Kovu!", Vitani turns around, upset with her brother.  
"I'm just worried about you. Remember: he's the king. You always have to be prepared for him. And I don't want you to get hurt."  
"You... Are you serious?!", the lioness looks back at her brother, now calmer.  
"Sure. Vitani. I love you. You are my sister and I will always support you."  
"T-Thanks. And to answer your question: no. I never had sex. Not with Simba or with any other lion."  
"So... You want to... Do you want me to help you?"  
"Kovu. I would love that you teach me. But I don't know if this is a good idea. Besides, how are you going to teach me if you don't even know how to do it?"  
"Kiara doesn't think the same.", He smiles.  
"So...? You mean you and Kiara...?"  
Kovu nods.  
"Well... Ok.", Vitani agrees. "I accept your help. Where do we start?"  
"First, show me your pussy."  
"O-Ok."  
Flushed, with some shame, Vitani turns his back to show his brother his entrance. Kovu smiles when he sees the hole and, instinctively, his dick starts to rise.  
"You have a beautiful entrance here, sis."  
Kovu goes to his sister's rear and starts to lick the entrance.  
"K-Kovu. W-What are you doing?"  
Kovu doesn't respond and continues to lick, giving his sister some pleasure: "Oh." His penis is already fully erect and he decides to stop licking his sister.  
"K-Kovu?! Why did you stop?"  
"I was just preparing your entrance." Kovu puts his front paws on top of his sister. "And you? Are you ready?" Vitani nods in agreement. "So here I go."  
Kovu moves forward slowly, bringing his head close to his sister's neck and his penis to her tail. "I'm going in." Carefully, Kovu places his instrument in Vitani's hole.  
"Mmmmm.", She looks satisfied.  
Kovu starts to move his dick back and forth, feeling his sister's tight cave with each movement. Vitani feels his brother's constant movements and his body starts to get warmer. "Oh. Kovu." They both feel warm and notice that they are getting tired, starting to pant.  
"Vitani. I'm sorry.", Kovu decides to stop and backs up, leaving his sister.  
"What's going on, Kovu?"  
"Lie down."  
"W-What?!"  
"It's easier if you're lie down. We tire less and everything happens more naturally."  
"It's ok."  
Vitani obeys his brother and lies on his back, smiling at him. "Better?"  
"Much better.", Kovu smiles at the sight of his sister's beautiful body.  
Slowly, Kovu places himself on top of his sister, letting his penis make its way back to her pussy. The movements begin again and the two brothers return to feel pleasure. "Oh, Kovu." "Vitani." After a while, Kovu decides to speed up his movements and that gives Vitani a bigger pleasure: "Oh, yes. Ah. Ah. Kovu." Kovu smiles when he realizes that he's pleasing his sister, but he's also panting: "Uh. Ah. Vitani." The fast movements continue and Vitani feels something. "Kovu. I will...!" Without taking any more, Vitani releases his product, leaving her hole full of juice. "Ah!" "Uh.", Kovu feels his instrument about to burst and decides to take it out of his sister's den. Once outside, his penis explodes and throws its product into the belly of the lioness. "Ah!"  
"Ah. Thanks. Thank you, Kovu."  
"Calm down, sis. One thing is still missing."  
Vitani looks curiously at her brother when he approaches his head with her belly. Kovu releases his tongue and lets it lick his sister's belly, savoring all the cum that fell there. Vitani closes his eyes, feeling every movement of her brother's tongue. "Oh." After cleaning his sister's belly, Kovu lies down next to her to rest.  
The two brothers stand for a while, watching the stars.  
"Kovu? Do you think our mother knows what we did?"  
"Well... If it's true that she's up there, I think she saw it all."  
"Oh no."  
"Calm down, Vitani. I teached you something. I'm sure our mother is proud. Besides, nobody else saw us."  
"Yeah. I think you're right. Thank you, little brother."  
"You're welcome, sis."  
The two are still lying there without realizing that someone has been watching them all the time.  
At the entrance of Pride Rock are Nala and Kiara.  
"Yesterday my father and now my mate?!", Kiara looks upset, but Nala has an idea:  
"We'll have to teach her a lesson."


	3. Punishment

**Vitani has been a very bad lioness and Nala and Kiara intend to punish her. Find what they gonna do in this final chapter.**

The night is long in the Pride Lands. But this time, Vitani sleeps soundly, at the bottom of the Pride Rock's cave.  
However, two other lionesses are wide awake, watching Vitani.  
"Ready?", Nala asks her daughter, who nods.  
The two lionesses rise and slowly approach Kovu's sister. Nala and Kiara slowly shake Vitani's body, trying to wake her up. It doesn't take long for her to open her eyes and look curiously at the two royal lionesses.  
"Kiara?! Queen Nala?! What's up?!"  
"We want to show you something."  
"Now?!"  
"Yes. Now."  
"Ok."  
Not very satisfied with being awakened, Vitani follows the other two lionesses out of the Pride Rock.  
"Where are we going ?!", Vitani looks confused.  
"You will see it already.", replies Kiara.  
"It's a surprise.", Nala adds.  
Nala and Kiara laugh softly and Vitani notices: "Something strange is going on here."  
The three lionesses continue to walk, until they reach a cave, not far from the Mizimu Grove.  
"What's so special about that cave?! I've been here with my Guard and I haven't seen anything strange."  
"Go ahead and see."  
"Fine.", Vitani obeys the queen and enters the cave. She starts looking all around and sees nothing out of normal. "I don't see anything."  
"We're seeing a lioness who needs to learn to stay in her place."  
"W-What?!", Vitani looks at the queen in disbelief, upon hearing her words. "What are you talking about?!"  
"Did you really thought we weren't going to find out, Vitani?", Kiara looks at Vitani with a threatening air.  
"Kiara! I...!"  
"You messed with my dad.", Kiara approaches her, making her step back in fear, while Nala watches behind Kiara with a smile.  
"But... I already explained to your mother! It woun't happen again!"  
"Then you went after Kovu.", Kiara continues to threaten.  
"No! I...!", Vitani hits the wall.  
"It's time to teach you a lesson."  
Vitani winces in fear of what Kiara might do.  
"Lie on your back.", orders Kiara, now calmer.  
"W-What?!", Vitani is confused.  
"You heard my daughter. Lie down!", It's Nala's turn to be threatening.  
Vitani swallows and obeys, lying on her back.  
"If you try anything... You understood, right?", Warns Kiara. In fear, Vitani only nods in agreement. "Great."  
Kiara walks around Vitani's body, smiling. "Not bad." Vitani just looks at the princess for fear of what she might be planning.  
Simba's daughter stops by the tail of the lying lioness: "What've we got here?" Slowly, Kiara lowers her head and begins to smell Vitani's pussy. "Mmmmm. Is nice."  
"Kiara. Please...", Vitani tries to plead.  
Nala watches the other lionesses with a smile.  
"Come on, Vitani. I know you like this." Kiara sticks out her tongue and calmly starts licking the entrance of Kovu's sister. "Mmmmm. It tastes even better than it smells.", Kiara continues to lick with more pleasure.  
"N-No...", Vitani tries to avoid, but fails. A small sigh comes out of her mouth, showing that she's enjoying the princess' work. "Oh."  
"Looks like you like it too.", Kiara notices and stops licking for a while. "Mom. I think Vitani has a dry throat."  
"W-What?!", Vitani is confused.  
Nala waves to Kiara and slowly approaches the young lionesses.  
"W-What are you doing?!", Vitani has some fear.  
"Relax, Vitani. Let yourself be taken in the moment.", says Kiara, licking again around the entrance of Vitani.  
"Oh.", Vitani feels pleasure again, when she sees something going over her.  
"Take it easy, dear.", It's Nala who places her rear over Vitani's face. "I have something for you too." Nala starts to lower her rear and Vitani's eyes widen. Finally, Nala is perched on top of the lioness and asks: "You can start whenever you want."  
Meanwhile, Kiara starts to lick the center, right at the entrance of Vitani.  
At the same time, Vitani gives in to pressure and decides to pass his tongue on the queen's pussy.  
The princess' body is hot and her desire increases. She wants more. And what a princess wants, a princess has. Kiara sticks her tongue inside Vitani's pussy, transmitting pleasure to both. "Mmmm."  
Vitani also puts her tongue inside the queen's pussy, trying to get as far as possible, but always turning to wet her walls.  
Kiara does the same. Her tongue runs on the walls of Vitani's den, until reach as far as possible.  
"Oh." The queen and the princess feel so good right now they forgot that this is a punishment for Vitani. Or it was. In fact, Vitani is enjoying this. Every moment, whether with the queen or the princess, is being incredible. She doesn't want to stop for anything.  
However, everything has an end and Kiara's is coming. Despite efforts, Vitani can't take it anymore and reaches her limit, releasing all her juice in the princess' face.  
"Mmmmm."  
"Ah!", Kiara moves away from Vitani's entrance, but not before being hit by her product. "Oh."  
On the other side, Vitani continues to work with her tongue in Nala's den. "Uh." But the queen also can't take it forever. Then, without further delay, Nala drops her juice in Vitani's mouth.  
While Kiara licks the product on her face, Nala gets up, showing a smiling Vitani, lying on the floor. "Ah."  
"Don't be so happy, little girl. Simba works better than you.", Nala is not satisfied, despite having liked it. "She's really good.", She thinks.  
"It's true that Simba works well. But your juice is also very good.", thinks Vitani.  
"Do you know, Vitani?", Kiara asks, after wiping her face. "Your juice is not that good." "It's fantastic.", thinks.  
Vitani gets up, also wiping her face.  
"So, Vitani? Did you learn your lesson?", Nala asks in a serious tone.  
"Yes, your majesty. I will never again mess with Simba or Kovu."  
"Great.", Kiara is satisfied.  
"Now we better go back, before they miss us.", Warns Nala.  
The three lionesses leave the cave and head towards Lake Matope to clean themselves. They look at each other smiling.  
Almost reaching Pride Rock, they hear noise:  
"Oh yeah!"  
"What's this?!" asks Kiara, as confused as the others.  
They arrive at the entrance to the cave and hear: "I'm almost there!"  
"It's Simba.", Recognizes Nala.  
With some fear, the three lionesses decide to enter the cave.  
"Ah!"  
"Simba!" Calls Nala.  
"Kovu!" Calls Kiara.  
Simba had just dropped all his cum in Kovu's ass. Upon hearing the lionesses arrive, the males look scared at them, realizing that they've been caught.  
"Kiara.", Kovu is sorry.  
"Nala.", Simba too.  
"It looks like we're going to have to teach them a lesson.", Vitani comments with a sly smile.  
The three lionesses smirk as they approach the males, who are afraid:  
"Oh crap."


End file.
